


This Isn't What I Meant When I Said You Were Too Hot

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Sick Michael, Sickfic, heatstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael won't take off his hoodie after he's left without a binder and ends up pretty damn sick





	This Isn't What I Meant When I Said You Were Too Hot

–

It was hot. Unbelievably so. It was so hot that you couldn’t help but remember the humans were nonchalantly killing the earth everyday, because this was some Global Warming type heat. Everyone was pretty much dying. You’d either be at the beach, eating ice cream, sitting on an AC, or complaining all day. Michael had hidden himself in his basement, laying on the floor in nothing but a tank top and his boxers. He was sweating up a storm, convinced that death was coming and this was the end. He groaned, too hot to game, or smoke, or do anything really. His phone lit up, playing the Luigi’s Mansion theme, he instantly knew it was Jeremy and picked up. 

“Yah…?” He sounded awful, but to be honest Jeremy probably did too. The poor kid was so pale that he could get a sun burn just from looking at the sun. 

“Hey man! It’s Jeremy-”

“No shit man, who else would call me.”

“Ok so the heats gotten to you, that’s cool no big. But are you still up to picking me up? It’s ok if you’re not I mean- it’s ok cause I- cause I know you’re probably too tired. Everyone is so- hnng yknow??”

Michael’s eyes widened. Shit. He was supposed to pick up Jeremy from a date with Christine in 20 minuets, and here he was laying in his boxers. 

“Yeah! Yeah no problem Jere, I’ll be over soon.” 

Jeremy let out a sigh, just from that Michael knew he was planning on walking if he bailed. “Thanks man, you’re the best.” 

“Anything for my player one” shit, he shouldn’t say stuff like that- he was dating Christine and-

“Haha yeah..see ya soon” 

Michael stood up and started to get decent. The second he got out of the basement he groaned. It was so much hotter up here and he hadn’t even gone outside yet. He fixed his hair quickly, and went to grab a pair of shorts and a tank. But…he found his closet empty. All he had was his jeans, a tee shirt and hoodie which were still laying in the bathroom. 

“Mother of All That Is Sucky.” 

Dragging his feet into the living room, he found his mom over the washing machine. 

“Mom?”

“Hmm??” She didn’t look up 

“Did you wash my clothes already..? I need to go out real quick.”

“Yes, they’re in the wash right now. Sorry…”

Michael could deal with that, he’d just wear a tee shirt with jeans. He’d be a little hot but-suddenly he realized something, a sense of dread washing over him. He had to physically bite his tongue as he asked his mom a vital question. 

“Mami…did you wash my gray sports bra” his binder. 

“Yes why?? I know that’s your favorite but-”

“Nothing.” He turned around and dashed away “Nothing at all!!”

He stared at the clothes on his bathroom floor and sighed. There was nothing he could do really. There was no way he’d go without his binder, it was the only one he had too. He checked the time…he has to pick up Jeremy in 10 minutes. He sighed and put on all the clothes, including the hoodie. He yelled goodbye to his mom and hopped into his car. 

The car ride was even worse. He had an old, used car. Recently the AC had broken, and so had the windows. Michael found himself leaning over as he drove, sweat dripping down his neck uncomfortably. He had to breath through his mouth, panting as he suffocated in the car. He felt like he was really about to die. His heart raced almost painfully, shaking his whole body. In the mirror he could his face was bright red, his hair no longer stuck up. It plastered against his forehead and puffed up from the humidity. He focused the best he could on driving, but all he could think was “hot hot hot”. His jeans stuck to his legs, his jacket felt like a physical oven. He almost didn’t notice that he’d pulled into Christine’s driveway. 

As though he were waiting, Jeremy ran outside, waving goodbye to Christine. Jeremy looked pretty cute, the boy was wearing shorts and a loose tank top. The pac-man tattoo on his arm was clear as day, he wasn’t sunburnt surprisingly, he must have spent the whole day inside with Christine. Probably..doing couple stuff Michael thought sadly. The second Jeremy made eye contact with him, his smiled widely like the skinny dork he was and waved. Michael gave a small uncomfortable smile and groggily moved to unlock the door. God he felt like his skin was static, his cheeks and hands tingled, simple tasks felt difficult to do. Jeremy opened the door and yelled a strange noise when he felt the excessive rush of heat hit him. 

“HoLY crap!! Michael it’s like…like death in here!!”

Michael wiped some sweat off of his face, trying to keep his breathing steady in front of Jeremy. “Yeah I’m sorry…AC’s broken. I got some water in the back though if you wanna grab some.” 

Jeremy nodded and closed the door, reaching over to grab a water as Michael started the car again. 

He heard the bottle cap twist, “Mikey…buddy I love you but why are you wearing that? It’s way too hot in here it’s gotta be over 100 degrees!” 

“My uh…” he cleared his throat, he would have flushed in embarrassment if he didn’t already have all his blood in his cheeks, “my mom put my binder in the wash.”

“Ugh…”

“Yeah.” 

Michael felt completely strange, the sides of his vision filled up with black spots, no matter how much he blinked the wouldn’t go away. He didn’t need to regulate his breathing either, he was oddly relaxed, his breathing slow. His stomach though…he felt like there was a rock sitting in it, which didn’t help his dizzy feeling. He was probably swaying, he knew that. He couldn’t hide this, not when his mouth tingled and tasted strange. Like…his mouth tasted fuzzy? Did that even make sense? He didn’t even care about how far gone he was at this point with how garbage he felt. 

“Dude you are really sweating…like crazy. You should drink a water too..”

“Yeah that’s fine…just pass me one?” 

Jeremy nodded and already handing him one as though he were prepared. He sounded pretty worried, in the back of his mind Michael knew he should reassure him. But they were at a red light and all he could think about was chugging the water. 

“Michael no offense but you look like shit. Maybe we should get out the car and relax for a bit? Let the car air out?” Michael’s extremely pale face was starting to concern him, his fingers shook as he gripped the wheel, and Jeremy had never seen Michael so red. 

“No..its fine, really we’re almost there.” The light turned green. Michael kept driving.

“Dude I really think that you should pull over. You…you really don’t look good.” 

Michael shook his head, that rock in his stomach had grown in size. It was all he could think about. He barely even spoke when he said “how was Christine’s”

“What? Dude that doesn’t-” 

Jeremy was cut off to let out a very girlish scream when Michael suddenly swerved to the side of the road, nearly hitting a truck. 

“Michael what are you-?!”

Michael got out the car, and quite literally through himself to the ground, so out of it that he couldn’t even cringe as his knees his the pavement. His vision went mostly black before fading back in, and that’s when Jeremy started to hear him gagging. 

“Oh shit-” 

Michael continued to throw up the water and Doritos he’d had today onto the grass in front of the side walk. Jeremy got out the car, placing a hand on Michale’s back and rubbing it. 

“Shit Michael are you- are you sick? Do-do you- shit what do I do?” 

Michael couldn’t answer, unable to stop the painful dry heaves that wracked his body. All he could make out was Jeremy saying “shit” every now and then. When he finally stopped throwing up Jeremy held a water bottle up to him. Michael shook his head weakly, not even able to speak. 

“Michael ? Come on man you gotta drink after all…all that” Jeremy tried his best to not look, they didn’t need two people throwing up. “…please?”

But again Michael shook his head, his breathing excessively slow and calm to the point of being scary.   
“Jeremy I- dude I’m gonna pass out…”

At that Jeremy felt his heart jump. “What?!” If he wasn’t scared before, he was horrified now. He put a hand to Michael’s face and nearly screamed. 

“Oh my god! Michael you’re burning up!” 

Michael simply blinked sluggishly as a response, Jeremy didn’t even know if he heard him. He moved to unzip Michael’s jacket, and only then did he get a response. 

“No…” his words slurred together dangerously, like his tongue couldn’t move, “can’t let…don’t let anyone see” 

“I won’t, I wont! But we gotta take this off ok?!”

Either Michael was too weak to fight back or Jeremy’s panicked tone convinced him, either way Jeremy tugged of Michael’s jacket. 

Then Michael gagged again. 

“Ok…ok listen we’re gonna put you in the car and I’m gonna drive you home ok?”

“Whhat? You’ve..you’ve never driven before you can’t.”

“I can have the SQUIP help..! They’ll know how to drive…it’ll only be temporary-”

Even through his incoherency, Michael has him a death glare. 

“Are you-are you fucking stupid?”

Jeremy cringed, “Michael I gotta get you ho-”

“You can’t listen to anything that damn iPhone tells you to…you..you’re so better off now..you got the girl..the..the life.”

“Ok ok Michael you’re right, calm down.”

They had to take a break in their argument as Michael gagged again, bringing up nothing but bile. 

“Don’t you…fucking…” Michael’s eyes rolled back as he dropped like a rock, like a puppet cut from strings. Jeremy screamed again, catching his best friend. 

“Michael ! Michael?! Can you hear me?!” 

When he didn’t respond he weighed his options of using the SQUIP. But no, Michael would kill him if..when he woke up. He brought out his phone and with a shaky breath dialed 911.

—

When Michael groaned, Jeremy instantly leaned over him. 

“Michael ? Dude? You awake..?” Came his unsure voice. 

Michael opened his eyes slowly, feeling like he just woke up from a coma. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital and instantly knew some bad shit went down. 

“Oh god…what happened?”

Jeremy took a seat next to him and nervously grabbed his hand, fidgeting with Michael’s fingers. 

“You…you had some pretty bad heat stroke there. Well..heat exhaustion? I can’t even tell anymore. You passed out and I called an ambulance.”

“Mmm…thanks Jere-bear.”

Jeremy blushed at that, crossing Michael’s finger over one another. He was a nervous wreck. 

“You shouldn’t have been wearing your hoodie…especially in your car. You know better than that dude”

“You don’t get it ok Jeremy? I couldn’t let anyone see-” his eyes widened and suddenly he shot up in his bed

“Michael your IV-!”

Michael caught his jacket lying on a chair across the room. His eyes were wide and frantic as he looked down, but Jeremy held his head up. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t let anyone see. I covered you with your jacket in the ambulance, and blanket here. You can wear mine when your mom gets here…” Jeremy sounded like he’d planned this out for hours, and honestly he probably had.

“…thanks…”

But then Jeremy smacked his arm.

“Ow- Jeremy!”

“Never! And I mean never do that again! I think my heart stopped beating there for a moment that was terrifying!” 

“I’m sorry Jeremy I’m-”

“Don’t-I know. I know…just…you’re health matters too, you know?”

“Yeah…”

There was silence for a while. Jeremy was still holding his hand. 

“At least I have the best player one in the whole world”

Jeremy smiled at that, and rolled his eyes “yeah, you’re really lucky. Go to sleep, stupid.”

Even if Jeremy was dating Christine, he’d accept this little moment. And as for Jeremy…after all this was over he’d tell Michael he’d broken up with Christine and why.


End file.
